A heart under the bars
by SasuHinaxDream
Summary: Hinata est une fille battue, mais elle ne le laisse pas paraitre à son petit-ami Naruto. Un jour elle tue son père accidentellement et se retrouve en prison en cohabitation avec Sasuke Uchiwa. La prison rapproche plus qu'on ne le croit.  N/H & S/H
1. Chapter 1

**T**itre :. A heart under the bars

**E**criv_a_ines :. Kin_a_-ch_a_n & Hin_a_-ch_a_n

**C**ouple :. N_a_ruHin_a_ ; S_a_suHin_a_

**D**iscl_a_imer :. Les personnages _a_pp_a_rtiennent _à_ M_a_s_a_shi Kishimoto

* * *

Le pauvre petit chien ... Hier il avait mal, aujourd'hui aussi ... Et demain sans doute également... Chaque jour est partagé par la douleur qui ronge mes instants de bonheurs. Je ne veux pas que mes amis s'inquiètent, alors je préfère me taire...

Le soir arrivait toujours trop vite, malgré les si belles journées que je passais en compagnie de mes amis et de Naruto.

Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que la vie se moque de moi. J'entre dans la limousine, mon père est premier ministre, contrairement à ce que peuvent penser certain, j'aimerais ne pas être aussi riche. J'aimerais juste avoir une vie « normale», avec un père aimant, une mère douce, une petite sœur rigolote et toujours pleine d'énergie. Mais ça, c'est-ce que je voudrais...

Nous sommes arrivés, je sors et m'approche de la porte immense. Je respire un bon coup et entre. A peine eu-je le temps de refermer la porte que j'entends la voix grave de mon père m'appeler. C'est en tremblant un peu que je me dirige vers l'endroit « habituel ». J'ouvre et referme la porte une fois entrée. Je pose mon sac par terre, avance jusqu'au bureau de mon père et attend.

« - Personne ne t'a fait de remarque ?

- Non »

Il sourit, ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

« - Bien, Pourquoi tremble tu comme ça ? »

Je tremblais, surtout au niveau des jambes, à la fois de peur, de tristesse et de rage, j'en avais marre de ma vie !

- Que ? Tu pleure ?_ Fit mon père d'un air dégoûté_

J'avais baissé la tête, mais malgré cela, il avait remarqué mes larmes.

J'entendis ces pas venir vers moi, et, malgré ma tête baisser, il me gifla. Je tombai à terre... habituée. Il me rua de coup de pieds dans le ventre, zone cachée par mon uniforme scolaire. Les première fois j'avais crié « à l'aide », mais personne n'était venu, ils m'avaient entendu certes, mais avait préféré ignorer mes cris. La première fois, à travers mes cris j'avais entendu des pas passer devant la porte, il s'était arrêter, et alors, j'ai espérer ... vainement j'ai espérer que quelqu'un me sauve de cet enfer. Mais, après quelque secondes, les pas sont repartis me laissant toute seule. Tout le monde m'abonne alors que derrière la porte tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe, mais il préfère ignorer, ils préfèrent rester dans leur belle vie quitte à laisser la petite « bête » souffrir. Aujourd'hui, je suis habituée, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de crier de douleur, il tape alors plus fort, chaque jour cela me fait de plus en plus mal, il tape sur mes hématomes.

Le lendemain, même heure

« - Après bon nombre d'avertissement, tu a eu l'audace de continuer à fréquenter ces moins que rien, notamment l'Uzumaki. J'ai... !

- Ce ne sont pas des bons a rien !

- Que - Comment ose tu me contre dire ?

- Ce sont mes amis !

- Une Hyuga ne doit en aucun cas fréquenter ces énergumènes ! J'ai donc décidé que désormais tu suivras des cours à domicile !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je refuse !

- Tu n'as pas à partager ton opinion, tu te dois de m'obéir !

- Je préfère vivre dans la rue que de vous obéir, « père » ! »

Je marchai vite vers la porte du bureau quand une main forte m'attrapa le poignet.

« - Tu n'iras nul part !

- Lâchez-moi ! »

Je me retournai vers lui et le poussa de toute mes forces, sans vraiment savoir ce qui allais ce produire.

**B_A_AM !**

Après ce bruit, je vis mon père allongé sur le sol, une flaque rouge derrière sa tête, je courre vers lui, me baisse et met deux doigts au niveaux de la gorge pour vérifier son pouls, Rien.

Que dois-je faire ? Appeler à l'aide ? Le laisser entrain de baigner dans son sang ?

Je ne sais pas, c'est décidé j'appel à l'aide, je sais bien ce qui risque d'arriver si j'appel au secours mais je ne peut pas le laisser là, entrain de salir le tapis luxueux.

« - Au secours ! Venez m'aider ! »

Après quelques instants, quatre personnes arrivèrent en trombe dans le bureau.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Maître Hiashi est mort !

- C'est vous qui l'avez tuez !

- Je-je n'ai pas fait exprès, je-

- On verra ça plus tard ! Pour le moment, vous allez en cours et nous, nous allons nous occuper de Monsieur le Ministre.

- Bien »

Je prend mes affaires, et je sors du bureau, je descends les escaliers qui mènent au rez-de-chaussée.

Arriver en bas je prend mes clefs et les met dans mon sac, je sors de la maison.

Je me dirige maintenant vers la limousine qui m'emmène tous les jours au lycée et qui me ramène tous les jours à la maison.

Je monte et m'assoie, le temps me paraît long, plus long que d'habitude...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mon père, maintenant il ne pourra plus m'empêcher de voir Naruto et mes amies.

La voiture s'arrête, je descends, dis au revoir au chauffeur et me dirige vers le portail du lycée.

Enfin dans le lycée, j'aperçoit Naruto et la bande, je me dirige vers eux et embrasse Naruto.

Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux...

« - Salut Hina, ça va ?

- O-oui

- ça va faire trois mois que vous êtes ensemble non ?_ Demande Témari_

- Oui, dit-il avec le sourire

- Bonjours tout le monde ! _S'exclame une vois masculine_

- Bonjours Shika » Dit Témari

Je n'ose pas leurs dire ce que j'ai fait, ça me torture !

Au moment ou je me décide enfin a leurs dire une personne m'interpelle...

- Excuser moi ! Vous êtes Mlle Hyuga ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- ...Je vous arrête pour le meurtre , Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition. Dit Le policier en me mettant les menottes aux poignets

Naruto, Shikamaru, Témari et tous les autres élèves me regarde, étonnés, choqués...

L'expression qu'à Naruto me fait pleurer.

Le policier m'emmène dans une voiture et quand la voiture s'arrêta, je sortis et me fis emmener dans une cellule, le temps que le procès à lieu, c'est à dire trois jours.

Je regarde autour de moi, il y a deux lits, une salle ou il y a des toilettes, il y a un poste de télévisions et deux chaises avec une petite table.

Ensuite je vois qu'il y a deux cellules qui entour la mienne, dont une inoccupée, et deux cellules en face de la mienne, occupée par deux femmes d'une quarantaine d'années.

Je partage ma cellule avec un garçon de mon âge à peut près, tiens ? Il est la pourquoi lui ?

Il a les yeux noirs si j'ai bien vu, il a les cheveux noirs, la peau assez pâle mais pas tellement, il a un regard froid, et il a des muscles enfin d'après moi.

Pendant que je le détallais, il a tourné la tête vers moi et il m'a vu le reluqué. La honte, il a un peut rigolé quand j'ai tournée la tête vivement, rouge de honte.

J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ? J'espère même si je sais le contraire, qu'il ne m'a pas vu.

La Honte ! En faite je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, que normalement je devrais être traumatiser du faîte que j'ai tuez accidentellement, je le rappelle, mon père ce matin, et que je devrais aussi me torturer l'esprit de savoir si Naruto va me quitter, mais non.

Le faîte que mon père soit plus là pour m'empêcher de sortir, d'avoir des amies et autres.

Il est aussi plus là pour me tabasser, pour calmer ces nerfs ou je ne sais qu'elle raison.

Pour Naruto, je sais qu'il ne va pas me larguer, enfin je l'espère.

« - Hey ! Poulette ! »

A qui elle parle celle-là ? Moi ? Non je ne pense pas

« - Oh ! Je te cause ! »

Je me pointe du doigt.

« - Oui c'est à toi que je parle !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le garçon de ma cellule me regarde.

« - Tu m'a l'air jeune, qu'est-ce que ta fait ?

- Je ne peut pas le dire

- Si je te dis pourquoi je suis ici, tu me dis pourquoi?

- D'accord

- J'ai tuez mon mari, et c'est moi qui est suis à l'origine de l'incendie dans l'établissement des filles.

- Quelle établissement pour filles ?

- Avant il y avait un établissement pour filles et un pour garçons, puis il y a quelques temps, moi et des copines de cellules ont incendiées l'établissement.

Alors ? C'est à toi de raconter.

- Je – j'ai tuez accidentellement mon père mais les sujets de mon père ne me croient pas...

- Oh, je vois, dit moi, ton père avaient des sujets donc ça veut dire que tu est riche, alors ils vont payer ta caution.

- Mon père, c'est un ministre, et je ne pense pas non... »

Quand j'ai fini ma phrase, deux agents de la prison me font sortir de la cellule, la jeune femme avec qui je parlais me souri tristement.

- Excuser moi ? Euh en faite vous m'emmener ou?

- Nous vous emmenons pour l'interrogatoire.

Je me tait, je sais très bien qu'ils vont essayer de me faire craqué, je ne vais pas leurs laisser se plaisir.

J'arrive dans la salle, un homme est devant moi entrain de lire un dossier, il me montre le dossier avec une photo en me disant :

« - Tu le connais lui ? Et oui c'est ton père, tu vois la photo ? Celle ou il est allongée dans son sang ? Je pense que oui...

- Vous savez, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé, sans le faire exprès, et il est tombé par terre, comme il était entrain de salir le tapis, j'ai appelée " à l'aide ". Et me voilà ici... » Dis-je en le coupant

Il est stupéfait, je l'avais dit, je ne lui donnerais pas de satisfaction.

« - Hem, bon, et pourquoi la-tu tuer ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je l'ai poussé car il ne voulait pas que je vois mon petit ami, mes amies et il me battait !

- Mensonge !

- Regardez ! Dis-je en lui montrant mes jambes, mes bras et mon ventre

- Qui me dis que se n'est pas vous qui vous l'avez fait ?

- Mais ! Pourquoi j'aurais fais sa ?

- Vous ne savez pas se que j'ai endurer avec lui ! Je veux être jugé pour qu'on en parler plus...

- Bon, je vous verrais demain pour voir plus claire. Emmener-la ! »

On me pris par le bras et on me raccompagna dans ma cellule, la femme m'a demandé ce qui c'est passé, je lui est tout racontez, comme si c'était ma mère et que j'avais eu un mauvais cauchemar.

Le garçon me regarde, je ne me retourne pas pour cette fois, je sais pourquoi, il n'a pas son regard froid, il a un regard compatissent.

« - Euh, T-tu t'appelle c-comment ?

- Sasuke... »

Ouf, j'ai bien crus qu'il allais me mettre un vent...Tiens j'ai bégayer moi ? C'est bizarre.

« - Ta f-fait quoi t-toi?

- J'ai tuez mon grand frère

- O-oh… Je vois »

**« HiN_A_TA ! »**


	2. Chapter 2

**T**itre :. A heart under the bars

**E**criv_a_ines :. Kin_a_-ch_a_n & Hin_a_-ch_a_n

**C**ouple :. N_a_ruHin_a_ S_a_suHin_a_

**D**iscl_a_imer :. Les personnages _a_pp_a_rtiennent _à_ M_a_s_a_shi Kishimoto

* * *

_" Notre première rencontre était haute en couleurs. Au fond de moi, tu me faisais même peur _

_Comme toi tu as soulageais mes douleurs. Mais apparemment, j'ai réussi a réparé ton cœur. "_

_Tien ? Je reconnais cette voix ! Je me retourne, souriante_.

- Témari !

- Hinata ! Tes là ! Ça va ?

_J'éclatais en sanglot. Le fait de revoir Témari me faisait reprendre en tête ma situation : loin de mes amis, et risquant au moins dix ans de prison._

_ Ma vie allait ... Allais ... Mourir ! Je la sentie me prendre dans ses bras, réconfortée, je la serai contre moi._

- Hinata je suis désolé

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je, J'ai tué mon père et je vous en ai même pas parlé ...

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu l'as ... tué ?

- Je n'aie pas fait exprès ! Je. Je l'aie poussé et il est tombé et ces cogner contre un bord de table ou je ne sais quoi et ... il est mort

- Oh Hinata...

- Je ne vous mérite pas !

- Mais non Hinata ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! Dit-elle en me tenant les épaules.

- ...

- Et, c'est qui lui ? _Me chuchota-t-elle_

- Ah...apparemment c'est avec lui que je vais devoir partager ma cellule

- Salut ! Je suis la meilleure amie de cette petite et je voudrais te prévenir que si tu la touche ou même si tu ne fais que l'effleuré, je te bute !

_Il eut un petit rire, mais pendant un quart de seconde, je crus lire dans son regard noir de ... de la tristesse, chose bizarre vu qu'il arborait, du peu de ce que j'ai vu, un regard dur._

- T'a fait quoi ? _Demanda Témari_

- tuez mon frère

_Oui, sous son regard dur, il cachait de la tristesse ..._

- Volontairement ?

- Oui

_Ça, c'était sûr._

_Nos regards se croisèrent, voyant mon air sans doute compatissant, il détourna les yeux et se recoucha dans son lit, dos face à nous._

- Ils ne devraient pas te mettre dans une cellule avec un meurtrier. _Me chuchota Temari._

- Temari, ce type, il me dit quelque chose ...Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part

- Ah bon ? Non moi il ne me dit rien

- Excusé moi mademoiselle mais votre visite va devoir se terminer

- Déjà ? Rooooh ! Désolé Hinata, mais je vais devoir y allé apparemment !

- Attend ! Et Naruto ? Il va bien ?

- T'inquiète pas va !

- Hum ... ok

- Soit forte, hein ?

_Je lui souris, la rassurant._

- hum, oui, merci.

_Elle partit avec le garde, secouant la main comme signe d'au revoir, me laissant seule avec mon ... Colocataire._

_Je regardai les lieux et m'installa._

_Le silence s'installa et je décidai d'entamer la conversation._

- Tu- Tu me dit quelque chose. On c'est peut être déjà rencontrer

- Hn

- C'est quoi ton- ton nom de famille ?

- ... Uchiwa

_Le déclic ! Uchiwa ! Cette célèbre famille maudite et autrefois la plus grande rivale de la famille Hyûga ! Voilà pourquoi il me disait quelque chose ! Cette dramatique nouvelle était passée en boucle aux informations. Et puis, comment oubliais ! Quelle tragédie ... Je n'avais que 6 ans à l'époque mais j'avais de la peine pour ce petit garçon, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour mon père ! Ce jour-là il souriait à tous bout de champs. Apparemment, c'était l'aîné des Uchiwa qui avait commis cet horrible meurtre ... Comment quelqu'un a pu tuer la quasi-totalité de sa famille ? Il fallait être un véritable monstre ..._

- Je- Je me souviens de, de ton histoire. Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, la fille du premier ministre ...Et donc, la rivale de ta "famille"

_Il ne dit rien._

- ... Je-Je suis désolé

_Toujours rien, ce murant dans un silence._

- Je-Je me demande comment ... Comment on peut tuer sa famille, comme ça ... Il ... Il faut vraiment être horrib ...

- LA FERME ! Tu ne sais rien de mon frère, tu ne sais rien de moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes "désolé" et de ton avis ! Hein ? Va retourner dans ta si belle maison, tu es riche ! Quelqu'un serra toujours là pour te sortir de ton merdier ! Pour moi il n'y a personne, et c'est tant mieux comme ça ! J'ai tout détruit, tout ! J'ai tout abandonné pour pouvoir me venger ! Et au final j'ai supprimez la seul personne qui me restais ... La seule qui m'a toujours protégé ! La seule ... La seule personne qui me restait, qui tenait à moi, qui a tous sacrifié pour moi ... Tous ... Comme sa propre vie ...Sa vie ... Que je lui est lâchement prise ...Il ne me reste plus rien ! Juste ... Juste à mourir ... Je voudrais tellement mourir, C'est à cause de ton père que toute ma famille est morte ! Lui et ses sbires ... Ces sales chiens ! Cette bande de bâtards ...Ces chiens galeux !

_Un ange passa devant ces deux énergumènes l'un autant choqués que l'autre. L'un se demandant comment il avait pu se laissait emporté comme ça ..._

_ Crier comme ça, haut et fort ce qu'il ressentait ... Sa peine, ses blessure a une inconnu ...Lui qui ne parlait jamais, qui préférer garder sa pour lui, garder au plus profond de son cœur son mal-être._

_Et l'une ..._

- Je-Je suis dé-désolé ! _Submergée par les larmes, elle a du mal a Parler_ . Je ... J'ai été indiscrète, Gomenasaiii

_Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ces larmes abondantes. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse ! Quelle idiote ! Finalement, son père n'avait pas toujours tort ..._

- Je - Je ... Vous avez raison ... je ne - ne vous connais pas ... Gomenasaiiii ! Excusé moi ... Elle semblait s'excuser de pleurer cette fois, vu qu'elle séchait ces larmes.

- ... Pfff

_Encore une fois, il se retourna face au mur, dos à elle. Il n'aimait pas les filles qui pleuraient pour un oui ou pour un non. Et apparemment, son «__séjour__» en prison avec cette nouvelle «__colocataire__» ne serait pas de tout repos. Après avoir séché ces larmes, elle s'installa sur son lis, quelque peu épuisée de sa terrible journée haute en couleurs. Sans compter ce qui venait de ce passait. Elle sentait qu'elle allait en bavait avec son voisin de cellule ... Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce mystérieux personnage allait radicalement changée sa vie ... Il allait marquait son cœur à jamais._


	3. Chapitre Trois

_Une semaine passa_

Depuis la, comment dire ... dispute entre moi et Sasuke, mon voisin de cellule, une semaine est passé sans que ni lui ni moi engagions la conversation. Je n'ose plus le regarder ni lui parler. Il m'effraie. J'ai peur de lui. Je n'est pas envie qu'il ne se mette encore en colère et qu'il me regarde avec son regard si froid qui me fais pleurer.  
Le lendemain de la visite surprise de Témari, mon avocat est venu me voir avec des papiers d'honoraires et de je ne sais quoi.

Flash Back

_ Bonjours Mlle Hyuga, je suis votre avocat, j'ai de nombreux papiers a vous faire signez.  
_ Bien  
_ J'ai une question a vous posez ...  
_ Fai-faite, je v-ous prie  
_ S'avez-vous a quoi sert un avocat ?  
_ Ce n'est p-pas parce que je suis riche que je-je ne sais pas se qu'est un avocat !  
_ Je m'excuse de ma méprise Hinata-sama

Il me tandis des dizaines de papiers, je les signa vite, voulant en terminais le plus vite possible.

_ Merci, et bien, merci Hinata-sama. Je m'en vais. Au revoir Mlle.  
_ Au revoir ...

Fin du Flash Back

Je m'ennuyais dans ma cellule quand j'entendis des pas rapide approchés.

_ Vous avez de la visite Mlle Hyuga

_ Hinata !  
_ Na-Naruto !  
_ Hinata...est-ce que tu va bien ?  
_ O-oui  
_ Yokatta !

_ Je...est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu est en prison ?

_ Je t'en supplie !  
_ Je-j'ai tuez mon pè-père en le poussant ...  
_ Ho ! Je ...Désolé de t'avoir demander sa !  
_ C'est pa-pas grave Naruto  
_ Sinon ... Sa va ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passai ? Tu vas bientôt sortir ? Heinh ?  
_ Je - Je ne sais pas ... Je ... Désolé ...

Je commençais a pleurais ... Arg ! Qu'est-ce que je suis nulle !

_ Je- Je ne pense pas que j'échapperais a la prison ...  
_ Mais non ! C'était un accident ! Un accident ! ... Ils peuvent pas te condamnais pour sa ! Non ... Non, non,non, non, non, non ! Bon j'y vais, Sourie Naruto

Il me pris dans ces bras tout aussi inquiet que moi.

_ Non ... Ils peuvent pas jeter en prison une fille si douce ...si fragile ... Tu peux pas me quitter !

Nous nous somme mis a pleurais, moi en sanglotant, lui en versant quelques larmes silencieuses.

POV SASUKE

J'aurais voulu toussoté pour faire remarqué ma présence et qu'il aille faire sa ailleurs, mais je préféras me taire, assaillant de les ignorés. Arg ! Quelle amour dégoulinant, j'avais l'impression de me trouver en plein feuilleton américains ...  
Mais au fond de moi ... Je savais que mon frère me manqué, je voulais qu'il soit la, et qu'il me tienne dans ses bras ... Oui, je voulais revoir mon frère, même si c'était impossible ...  
Je me retournas, face au mur et essaya de m'endormir, alors qu'un petite larme avais coulé le long de ma joue pour enfin venir s'écrasé contre mon matelas.

POV HINATA

Après notre échange, Naruto du partir, a mon plus grand regret, mais il me promis de revenir me voir bientôt. Je restas un moment, plantez la, le regard dans le vide. Après sans doute de nombreuse minutes, je fus réveillée de mon mutisme par un ... genre de grognement, je me retournas vers la source du bruit et découvris Sasuke dormir, bougeant dans son lit. Il poussa un gémissement et commença a s'agitais, bougeant dans tous le sens, se triturant les membre et sa respiration se fut saccadais.  
Inquiète, je m'approcha a petit pas. Quand je fus assez proche de lui, je m'agenouillé, et fut a sa hauteur. Je posa ma main sur son matelas et réfléchis a se que je devais faire. Il semblait faire un cauchemar ...


End file.
